Legend of Hope
by Moonstarslight
Summary: There are stories of old which have been told for centuries. One of them brings encouragement where it is needed. Even the edited versions give this feeling of hope when it is told. Yuto knows the story, Yuya hears it for the first time. And both of them learn of something they knew yet did not know as a result.


Whoo. Done. I been working on this for a while. It been put to the side many a time because it wouldn't write or something needed to be written.

Warning! AU, OOCness, a poor retelling of ZEXAL (because that is a mission all on its own), kinda m-preg?

This is a crossover of mainly Arc-V and Zexal. But the others pop up in the end.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Legend of Hope**_

Truth be told he did not remember when he first heard the story. The earliest he could think of was in the first grade. Even then he had some idea about it.

Yuto however never thought much about it. It was just one of the many stories Heartland had. There was one about a man who was betrayed by his friend and was turned into a child hellbent on revenge. And there was another about aliens who were once human trying to merge Earth with their own world.

So he never really thought about it that much. However no one in Heartland could say that now. After the Invasion many people had taken to tell the story almost as if they were saying all which gave them any reason to live.

The sad thing was that for many it was. But Yuto couldn't see why this story, which was not that popular before the Invasion, gave people a reason to continue.

It was a story he had loved very much in his youth. While his classmates were talking about the Legend of the Mad Prince and the Legend of Sea King, Yuto was rereading the Legend of Hope till he could almost recite it word for word. He got picked on for it,even by Ruri who happened to like the Story of the Fairy Queen the best. Shun always brushed the topic off for the most part, and merely smiled when one of them asked if he could read their favorite to them before bed.

Now in this desperate time, the Legend of Hope was practically the only one told to children or quoted at all. Yuto didn't understand that well at first. He knew the story and loved it to bits, but he did not see why people who never read about it outside school would suddenly pick it up as though it was a sacred text.

Shun was not much help figuring it out, seeing he was deeply invested in finding his sister. Which Yuto understood perfectly, after all he wanted to find Ruri as well.

There wasn't many people in his life, so he didn't really know who to ask. Just what about the Legend caused so many to hold onto it so desperately in this time?

It wasn't until he was merged with Yuya did he find out.

"Hey Yuto?"

"Yes Yuya?"

The boy who he was sharing a body with was watching as children of Heartland search through the rubble near Heartland Tower.

"Just what is Kattobingu?"

Gray eyes blinked. Such a weird question, everyone in Heartland knew. Apparently Standard did not have such a concept.

"It's a little hard to explain. Not many people truly understand it. But basically it is to get up and still move on even when you have been pushed as far down as you can get."

He looked at the ruins of his home-city. There was a reason why the phrase gained such popularity after all.

"Make sense why everyone has been using it then."

Yuya turned suddenly and readied his Duel Disk.

Kaito came into view and he relaxed. A smile crossed his lips, raising a hand he waved at the older teen.

"Kaito!"

Blue eyes met red for a moment before turning to look over the children. Yuya gave him a few moments to make sure everyone was alright before asking his question.

"Ne... Kaito?"

The blond did not respond.

"I was wondering were did everyone get the word Kattobingu from?"

Blue eyes glanced back at him.

"And I was also wondering if you could explain it to me, please?"

The older teen crossed his arms.

"Once there was a boy who was very bad at dueling."

Yuto blinked in surprise, he was not expecting Kaito to tell the Legend.

"He was so bad that even his closest friends did not believe he could ever reach his dream of being a Duel Champion. However this boy kept at it, no matter what everyone said. 'Kattobingu!' he would exclaim, before getting up from the ground only to see if he could have another duel."

Yuya watched as the Resistance member looked up to the sky.

"One day he was in a duel against a bully who had taken his friend's deck. He was in a corner. However, just when it seemed he was about to lose once more, he was able to summon a monster no one had ever heard of before."

The area was quiet as the children had stopped rummaging and had started listening intently.

"Aspiring Emperor, Hope. A monster who came from a being from another world. The Being came to find more monsters like Hope so he could remember his past. The Boy did not get along with the Being at first. But after many duels together and learning from one another they started to become friends."

Yuto smiled, one of his favorite parts was next.

"The Boy started to become better. Catching the attention of another who was searching for the Monsters from the other world. A hunter who fought alongside a great dragon made of light. Now this Hunter had a reason to find the Monsters. And that reason was his little brother, who was a very sickly thing who had somehow gained powers from another world."

Kaito's hands were clenching his arms tightly.

"The Hunter gave up the first duel they were in, in order to look after his brother who was in great pain. However he had shattered the Boy's and the Being's confidence in their abilities. Causing them to go and learn from a master on the mountain. There he had learned more about his monsters and figured out more about to reach his goals."

The wind moved the blue coat of the blond and Yuya couldn't help but think that Kaito looked like he could be the Hunter in the story even if there wasn't any descriptions given. The person in his mind for the character of the Hunter happened to look like Kaito, just in white.

"The Boy then learned of a family who had lost everything which they had before. And now were looking for revenge."

One of the children spoke up.

"Tron's Family!"

Kaito gave a very small smile.

"Yes. Now the Boy ended up befriending the youngest of this family. However the Youngest had to do what his father asked of him. Causing him to duel against the Boy and take away the Being. This was the first time the Boy had ever loss his Kattobingu. He was filled with fear and unable to properly duel or interact with the world around him."

Yuya winced. He had an idea what that was like.

"However his friends and the return of the Being helped him regain his Kattobingu and duel with all his heart once more."

There were wide eyes staring intently at Kaito. Every child was deeply ingrained in the story. Waiting for what was to happen next.

"The Youngest apologized and was forgiven, however the Youngest was then lost into a coma. For, unknown to the Boy, his very soul was at stake during the duel. The Boy promised to save the Youngest's family."

Yuto couldn't help but feel that out of all the times he had heard this story, it had never been so real until now. It was almost as if he was hearing from someone who lived through the events himself.

But seeing the legend was over one hundred years old, that was impossible.

"The Boy fought and worked hard to get to the finals of the tournament which both the Father and himself would be in. Along the way the Hunter had learned to deeply respect the Boy. For he had went out of his way to protect the Hunter's younger brother."

Kaito took what seemed to be a calming breath.

Yuto couldn't help but notice parallels. The Hunter was well known in the old Legends as being a protector. And Kaito was definitely that to his now missing little brother. Who like the Hunter's brother was quite sickly.

These parts must be very hard to say.

"However, the Hunter was defeated by the Father. Causing the Boy to step up and face the Father in the finals. It was a long duel that held many twists and challenges. Secrets were revealed to all of Heartland."

Yuto perked up. Here was his favorite part of the early portion of the Legend of Hope.

"Once the Boy and the Being had won the duel, the Duel Arena was revealed to be a weapon which was aiming to take away the Monsters both duelists had. The Father nearly fell into the core of the weapon."

Yuya held his breath. Something about a Duel Arena being turned into a weapon did not sit well with him. A deep feeling of disgust bubbled in his chest. One that he couldn't fully explain.

"The Boy however reached out and grabbed the Father while holding onto the remains of the platform. 'Why?' Asked the Father. The Boy just smiled and said: 'You are my friend. All who I duel are my friends.' Humbled the Father released his grip and sacrificed himself in order to stop the weapon. The Boy was devastated, however the Father had lost the deep seeded revenge and felt the need to release the souls of not only his sons but others who had dueled against him. On this account he did what he thought was best for the Boy and everyone in the stadium by destroying the weapon from the inside."

Yuya released his breath. So the weapon didn't work, and the Father was giving up his life as a way to redeem himself. Somehow that did not seem right. He should be able to speak to those he had taken the souls of and apologize.

Kaito looked around before turning and walking off, gesturing to the children. They followed willingly. Taking the hint Yuya started the trek back to the Duel Lodge with them.

Looking up at the blue sky above, Yuya thought back on the story. He didn't really know but for some reason it seemed like he heard it before. Maybe Yuto? He was from Heartland and seemed to know the story himself.

Shaking his head he pushed the thoughts away. He shouldn't be thinking about that at the moment. The Academia was still wandering around and would happily card the kids.

It was a good distance they had to travel and it was sunset by the time they made it back to the Lodge. Yuya smiled as the children ran off to Sayaka and Allen to show what they found and to get their supper.

Kaito was standing at the stairs looking over the ruins of the city. Yuya had to rub his eyes. He could have sworn he saw something beside the Cipher Duelist. It was fuzzy but for a moment there was something standing there.

Shaking his head, the Entertainer went inside to get some supper. His hunger must be making him see things.

LoH

Stretching Yuya yawned. As always the food was good. Leaning back onto his hands he let his gaze wander the room. There was many people curled under blankets and children running around.

Noticing a group of kids near Kaito and Shun the red and green haired teen stood and walked over to see what was going on.

"Now the Boy met a person after the Finals. This person claimed to be a fan of the Boy's. The Boy was quick to befriend them. And was soon was finding out more about the dreaded aliens known as VARIANS."

Yuto stirred in Yuya's mind at Shun continuing the story Kaito was telling earlier.

Sitting among the children, the fourteen year old looked up at his comrade expectantly. Shun gave him a look before returning to the tale.

"The VARIANS were a race that had to deal with a dying world. And they were under the impression that the only way to save it was to mere it with Earth."

Kaito was leaning against the wall while Shun was sitting on the floor in front of all the children moving his hands as he spoke.

"The Being did not trust the new comer and this started a riff between him and the Boy. This was part of the New-Comer's plan. In truth the New-Comer was a VARIAN who was trying to break the Boy. This VARIAN did everything to make them seem harmless even when they told the Boy that they were a VARIAN."

Yuya sensed Yuto listening in almost as intensely as the children were. Though he really couldn't talk the story was wonderful to listen to and he really wanted to know what was going to happen next.

"The Boy trusted the New-Comer and promised to keep their origins a secret to everyone, especially to the Being. In time the New-Comer's plan came into fruition. The Being and the Boy were at odds, and when it came to duel against them and the rest of the VARIANS they ended up hurting each other instead."

Shun clutched his arms, fingers curled as if they were claws.

"However, the Boy realized his mistake and reached out to the Being. Their bond was reforged and were able to fight back once more."

Yuya felt his heart lighten at that. The bond between the Boy and the Being was too strong to broken. Something about that made him feel warm.

"But. Now a war had started."

The children and Yuya looked up at Shun, eyes wide and imploring.

"The Numberon War. Many who dueled the Boy came to fight alongside him. However a friend who swore to be there found out something very worrisome."

Yuto crossed his arms as he prepared himself for a small trip down the Legend of the Sea King.

"He found out he was a VARIAN. The leader in fact. And that his sister who he thought was dead was also a VARIAN. That he had a duty to the dying world and its people. Without a second thought he threw away his friendship with the Boy and became his enemy."

Yuya's mouth dropped slightly. What?! How could he? While he didn't know how the VARIAN leader and the Boy met, he knew that wasn't something you should do to a friend!

Yuto sighed as he watched Shun rest his hands on his knees and bow his head. There was more to that story but one could only understand it if they knew the Legend of the Sea King and the Legend of the Ice Queen.

"This meant nothing to the Boy. The Leader was a friend and nothing was going to change that."

Yuya blinked. Huh?

"The Boy fought while trying to bring peace and understanding to each sides of the war. However everyone around him merely shook their heads and said he was naive. That he couldn't fix this with determination and friendship."

Yuto couldn't help but think back on the many people of Heartland who saw so many of their love ones killed in the war against the Academia. How many people who gave up because there was no way to fix what was around them? How many people kept going but only for revenge?

Just how many dared to fight to end it so everyone could be happy?

"Many died. The VARIANS. The Being's kind. The Hunter. The friends of the Boy. Tron's Family. None of them lasted in the war. On it went until..."

The children leaned forward, holding their breaths."

"The Boy and the Leader. Along with the ghost of the Hunter fought the Wicked God who was the origin of the Leader's dying world. They fought will all they had until at long last the Wicked God was defeated."

Yuya pouted. There wasn't much detail about the fight against the Wicked God. Never mind it seemed to come out of nowhere. But yet he looked around at the tired children. They most likely had heard this story before, and seeing that some of them were falling asleep it made sense to cut some of the story down.

"Now that the Wicked God was gone the Being now had a duty to perform. It had to destroy the VARIAN's World with a card which created the universe."

Yuya's attention perked at that. A card which made the universe?

"However the Boy wouldn't let it do such. Thus the two of them dueled. Two people who once dueled with the same deck had to create new ones in order to determine the fate of the worlds."

Shun smiled sightly before lifting his hands a small amount then letting them fall back down.

"A long duel where it could go either way. Until the Boy created his own Monster. One which embodied the future the Boy wished to create. A future where ones strength was that of good will, friendship, and _hope._ "

Yuya's mind was full of the image of a warrior with four wings two swords in both hands. Colors of white, black, red, and gold. Shining of a brilliant glow. It was a wonderful image.

"With this Monster the Boy defeated the Being and caused all of who died to return."

Shun closed his eyes before opening them once more.

"The Being left to its home world. Life returned to normal. Now years later, the story is still told of the Boy who never gave up even though the world said he should."

Shun stood up from his sitting position before turning to the door.

"If you look over the City of Heartland from the Duel Lodge during times of strife, it is said that the Boy will stand beside you. Giving you encouragement and hope which you need. He shall help you find your Kattobingu in your heart. Even when you feel all is lost, the Boy will be there for you until the end."

The audience looked over to the stairs which gave a wonderful view over the city. Yuya couldn't help but think back to the thing he saw earlier when Kaito was standing there. Was that the Boy?

LoH

Yuto didn't really agree with what Yuya was doing. Standing at the top of the stairs so late at night was not a wise idea. Even if he wanted to see if they would meet the Boy, this was dangerous and should not be doing it.

However Yuya was not listening to him so they were standing at the first step of the stairs overlooking the city.

Red eyes looked over the ruins of what was once a beautiful city. He couldn't doubt that. It had to be. Even prettier that Miami City.

But now it was a dark ruin of what once was a place of happiness and hope. It hurt to look at. And not because of Yuto's feelings flowing through him, but because this was a waste of a wonderful place and people. All because Fusion didn't like the summoning method.

 _ **"Horrible isn't it?"**_

Yuya nodded.

 _ **"It was worse before. When the False Academy attacked, everything fell down and it was fires all around."**_

Yuya turned and blinked at the person standing beside him.

Red bangs which pointed upward, black hair which was in four spikes which did the same. Red eyes which were closer to pink than red, slightly tanned skin even in the dark. A red vest with a white hood. White pants with orange and yellow crescents on the bottom of them. A brown glove on the left hand and a pad on the right elbow. While a bracelet which was similar to Yuto's except with blue stones and red lines was on the right wrist. Blue shoes with black straps and a blue tank top with green lines on it. But was most eye catching was the gold ornament on a black string.

Yuya couldn't help but think of it as a key due to its shape. Though the green gem at the top of it was pretty.

 _ **"I haven't see my home like this in centuries."**_

That caught the Entertainer's attention. Centuries? Was this?

"Are you the Boy from the Legend of Hope?"

The person beside him glanced over and smiled.

 _ **"I still find that name funny. Hope is all people think when it comes to me. So that is fine. But really 'Boy'? I was thirteen when the Numbers War happened."**_

Red eyes widened at that. Thirteen?! Yuya was fourteen and he couldn't even imagine someone his age getting through a war without horrible damage to their psyche happening. Reira was ten and was not doing so well, though he was a strong boy so he was doing better than most.

 _ **"Still. I have a name. It just been lost in the years."**_

The Boy from the Legend of Hope turned and looked at him fully causing Yuya to swallow. Something about this ghost made him want to run, yet at the same time stay put. It was strange. He felt like everything he knew was going to fall apart should he stay. Yet should he go, he would never know something which was very important. Though he didn't know what that important thing was.

 _ **"You are the first person who has seen me. Or at least looked at me. I have**_ _tried_ _for_ _so_ _long_ _ **, to be there for people. Especially Kaito. But no one hears me. No one sees me."**_

Pink met red, causing Yuya to clench his fists. There was wonder and _hope_ , such pure and clean hope, in those eyes. He didn't want to cause that hope to go away.

 _ **"Yet you see me."**_

A smile, a bright and pure smile crossed the Boy's face. The Entertainer could do all he could not to stare in wonder and not to jump in happiness at a smile.

"Yeah. I'm a bit surprised myself. Never seen a ghost before."

He crossed his arms behind his head while standing on one foot. Smiling all the way.

The Boy laughed before following his example of crossing his arms behind his head, however both feet stayed on the ground. The boy leaned back some in exchange.

"You mentioned Kaito. Why have you been trying so hard to be there for him? Not that he doesn't need it! I was just wondering why you singled him out."

The Boy blinked before lowering his arms and standing straight.

 _ **"Because its**_ _Kaito._ _ **My friend who commands dragons. You would know him to as the Hunter from my Legend."**_

Red eyes widened. That's why he imaged the Hunter as Kaito in white.

 _ **"While his reincarnation has had a better run of things in this life, once the False Academy attacked and took away his family, he snapped. I have been trying to remind him that there are others who need him. And that there is still hope for his family. For everyone who has been turned into a card."**_

Yuto perked up at that. There was hope for the Carded?

"What do you mean?" Yuya couldn't help but ask.

The Boy smiled before turning to look back over the city.

 _ **"This isn't the first time in history that people have become cards. Heck, it's not the first time in the time-stream. However this is the first time with a**_ _machine_ _ **doing it. It used to be magic. Very powerful magic. But it can be undone. Especially if it is a machine."**_

The wind blew causing red and green hair to move, however the red and black locks of the spirit didn't budge.

 _ **"Machines can be hacked. They can be broken. Faster and easier than any spell. Especially spells of the Shadows. Shadow spells are fair and will fade over time. Only those who deserve it will get it. But a machine which does the same job will be just a tool for people. Good or evil, it is just a tool, thus easily abused."**_

Yuya nodded.

"I see. So if we figure out how to stop the machine we can fix everyone's fate?"

The ghost smiled at him.

 _ **"Not quite. You need to be willing to fix it first. And that will start with stopping all the carding. Return those who are lost too soon and the cycle just keeps going."**_

Red eyes blinked at that. So if they had people still carding others then they shouldn't bring back people?

"Yeah, that sounds impossible. Seeing people are still going to have access to the Arc-V system."

The Boy laughed before turning around fully and facing Yuya. Pink eyes glowing with an unearthly light. Hair moving in a wind which wasn't there.

All in all Yuya was forcefully reminded that he wasn't dealing with a normal person.

 _ **"True! But still, there are other ways to plant a rose."**_

Yuya could only blink at the analogy. Just what was this spirit trying to get to?

The Boy spread his arms, the city below glowed in the moonlight. The illusion of a peaceful night in a peaceful city was made. The fallen buildings did not look crumbled, just being built. The air around the ruined land seemed calmer, gentler, more hopeful than ever before.

The stars glowed with their light casting shadows along with the moon. All of them moving in a dance to show a hint of the greatness of Heartland in its prime.

Yuya could imagine it. The lights and colors. People moving happily at all hours. Like a circus which he saw when he was younger. Yet the people were not actors to entertain you. They were just living their lives in a place full of light and color.

A city full of hope and possibilities. Where the most unlikely could make it to higher places.

And there was the Boy, smile spread over his face. The colors which Heartland once had holding onto his form. Protecting him as good clothing does, but also clinging to the embodiment of Heartland's core essence.

Not a wasteland where many have died. Not a hollow shell of a once bustling city. Not a war zone.

A place of hope. A place of dreams. A place with secrets around every corner. Yet a place where none are abandoned, even at first glance one could think so.

Deep down Yuya knew this. Yuto knew this. They knew this. Yet it was another thing to see a piece of that Heartland before them. Smiling and showing the truth which laid before them. A truth they never bothered to look at before.

Even destroyed as it was. Heartland was a beautiful place with strong people who will _never_ back down.

 _ **"While there will be still carding, once the war stops using it, so will the majority of the world. You then just have to worry about the stragglers who wish to use it for foul deeds."**_

The Boy stepped forward. Glowing pink meeting wondering red.

 _ **"The Supreme Dragon should be more than enough for this."**_

Something in his chest jumped at that. Pride and an emotion he couldn't name flowing through his veins at the words.

A smile, so soft and sweet, spread not only on the face of the specter but in his eyes. Causing a beautiful sight to behold.

 _ **"I must go."**_

Yuya blinked at that.

"What? Where?"

The Boy just kept smiling before turning and looking over the city.

 _ **"I am not needed here. While I can come here on occasions to do what I can to help. I am still not what the world wants."**_

Red and black locks moved in a missing wind once more.

 _ **"It wants death. It wants rebirth. I will never have the chance to fix what has been done."**_

Sad pink eyes stared at the ruins before them.

 _ **"Nor shall the others."**_

Yuya started at that.

"Others?"

The Boy nodded.

 _ **"Their stories are no longer told in Fallen Heartland. But in Broken Neo-Domino there should be a story of Five Dragons and their Warriors. In the False Academy a story of a King who cared for his people first should be told. In Lost Domino the telling of a story of the King of all Games should be known."**_

The memory of his father and mother telling him a story of a man who couldn't be beat in any game came to mind.

 _ **"We are the Heroes of Old. The Rulers of the Corners of the Universe. And there is no use for us anymore."**_

The glow of the moon danced through the teen before him. Showing just how much the male was a ghost. If Yuya looked closely he could swear he saw a card resting in the Boy's chest just under the key.

The Boy turned his head and looked at the living teen from over his shoulder. Unearthly pink eyes showing wisdom and knowledge which Yuya and Yuto could not comprehend.

 _ **"I leave this broken world in your care, Supreme Dragon King. We can do nothing to insure the child whom we love will be born. We can do nothing to insure that the world's people can live happy lives again."**_

That title. Yuya knew that title. How did he know that title?

But he couldn't dwell on it long. Those eyes commanded his attention and he was more than willing to obey.

 _ **"Those who fight alongside you. Some of them are our friends and allies from days of old. However they are not those who had met us and fought longside us. They are shells and reimagined beings who share the same soul and name."**_

A chill went down the red and green haired teen's spine at those words. That was just strange to think about.

 _ **"However we still love them. Thus promise me, He-who-shall-destroy-and-recreate, that you shall protect them with all you have."**_

Swallowing the lump in his throat Yuya nodded and whispered the promise. He couldn't bring himself to speak louder than that.

The Boy turned around and Yuya could swear he was looking at the rising sun as the ghost teen smiled. However it was nearly midnight, nowhere near dawn.

 _ **"Thank you. Should you need me, you know where to come to talk to me."**_

With that the specter started to fade away from Yuya's sight.

"Wait!"

Glowing eyes were amused as the living teen reached out into the fading image before him.

Shivering at the feeling, it was like putting his hand into a pool of freezing water which somehow held the heat of a hot spring, Yuya asked what was on his mind for a while.

"What's your name?"

The ghost was surprised before smiling once more. A pure, sweet, soft, beaming smile that took the teen's breath away.

 _ **"Yuma Tsukumo."**_

LoH

"Yuma."

Said teen winced before turning around with a sheepish smile.

"Yugi. Hi there!"

Said man merely raised an eyebrow. Violet eyes showing their disapproval and the rest of the face showing just how unamused the King of Games was.

"Now. Just why did you trust the God of Destruction with protection of our reincarnated love ones?"

The pink eyed teen shrugged as he looked to the side, right hand reaching up and rubbing the left arm.

"It felt right. Z-Arc shall be returning soon. If such a promise is binding him it should restrain the damage to be done."

Yugi crossed his arms across his chest.

"Oh? Did you speak to Jaden before doing this?"

The teen winced, telling all the man needed to know with that one gesture. Sighing the King of Games uncrossed his arms and placed a hand on the younger's head.

"He has been very worried. This is the second time you have left for that broken dimension today. Even Yusei is starting to get worried."

Pink eyes looked up in surprise.

"Yusei has?"

Yugi nodded.

"Yes. You know how the two of them get like when you scare them."

Yuma wrapped an arm around his stomach as he looked to the side.

"Yeah. I know. I couldn't help it though. I need to help!"

Stubborn pink eyes met calm violet eyes as the youngest looked up to the eldest.

"I can't leave it alone to die! I have to do what I can to help them!"

Yugi smiled. Typical Yuma. Never giving up no matter what.

"Still, we don't need the Supreme King and the Crimson Dragon Holder to tear down the multi-verse because our dear little Hope Emperor ran off, without a word, to the broken dimension."

Yuma blushed before looking at his feet, arm tightening around his midriff.

Yugi knelt before the teen and placed a hand on the arm.

"It's too soon to know if it is dangerous for you run off without a person to assist you. But Yuma. You _need_ to tell us when you head there. Z-Arc may adore you, but it means nothing for the soul you are creating within you."

A hand landed on the teen's chest, above his heart.

"While it is nothing like a human pregnancy, creating a soul of a duelist with the blessings of all four of us is not easy for anyone. You are vulnerable Yuma. Remember that."

Yuma nodded.

"I'm sorry. But if nothing is done, then our child will never have a home to be born in."

Yugi smiled before pulling the teen into his arms.

"We do not know that my little seer. The future which you see may not be the one to come. It could merely be a warning. You know that."

Arms wrapped around the man as a head of red and black locks fell onto his shoulder.

"I know. I just can't help but need to fix it. I _need_ that world better than it is. I can't stop worrying about my child's future otherwise!"

The King of Games placed a hand on the teen's back rubbing softly in an attempt to calm him.

"It will be fine Yuma. I promise. You can help. Just tell us where you are going. Promise me that."

The teen looked up and met violet eyes before nodding.

"I promise."

A smile crossed the older god's face.

"Good. Now come on. Jaden has been pestering Astral because he can't find you."

Yuma laughed quietly at that.

"Bet Eliphas is enjoying that. Seeing the Supreme King commands all spirits in my quarter of the universe."

Yugi glanced down at the teen with a smile.

"True. What do you say about picking up a camera on the way there?"

The teen beamed while a mischievous look entered his eyes.

"Heck yeah! I want a picture of Eliphas flustered as all get out!"

The two gods laughed as they walked across the universe. The young soul in Yuma shifting slightly at the feeling of happiness growing throughout its mother.

LoH

Yusaku didn't really understand why he was near something which felt nothing like his fathers earlier, but Mother kept him safe and hidden while being near that being. Now he was near one of his fathers, and the feeling of another one of his fathers was getting closer. Settling down in the 'womb' which he was being carried in, Yusaku let the feeling of the universe around his Mother sing him to sleep.

On occasion he would awaken when a feeling of one of his fathers came closer. But for the most part he would merely enjoy the feeling of Mother and grow deep with in their soul. After all he would not be born anytime soon. Thus it would be a while until he could properly meet his parents. Seeing souls take a long time to be made.

Well he could wait. It was something he was good at, though once he got out of Mother's 'womb' he would be doing everything he could to be ready to meet them all.

The universe was big and there were nasty things out in it after all.

* * *

For now this is done. _Might_ make a squeal but I make no promises. Seeing this went elsewhere from its original goal. Then again I started writing this before my head-canon of Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V being one of the Twelve Dimensions which broke apart into four and not actually being part of the Timeline.

At the moment Vrains is considered canon-timeline to me. Nothing has popped up to say otherwise yet.

Yusaku declared he was part of the story, then the Main Four popped up and said how. I think he is pouting slightly, but he is taking it with good grace at least.

Yes there are the hints of protagshipping without Yuya. Suffer. If you can't then leave this story be. I ship Yuma with all the other protagonists. Thought not Yuya that much. Though it happens on occasion.

Then again I ship Yuma with almost anyone.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
